Pillows: Friend or Foe?
by Ark Navy
Summary: [For Akiko's FanFic Challenge] Ever wondered what would happen if you put something OTHER than the Elemental Star into the lighthouse?


Pillows: Friend or Foe?

* * *

(SBFD) I don't know how this would fit into the real game... but oh well. It's all for laughs. (I say that in memory of a wonderful fic. ... Pirates... :starts crying:)

* * *

It was a snowy night, up top the Mercury Lighthouse. Fed up with waiting for "the protagonists", "the antagonists" set up to sleep there. They planned to light the lighthouse in the morning, for if anything were to happen, they would want to be wide awake for it. They were smart enough to purchase (oh, when I said purchase, I meant steal) some pillows and blankets from the kind villagers.

Once they had set up their sleeping areas, they became quiet and tranquil as they were pulled into a dreamy slumber. Although, Jenna could not sleep, she wasn't one of those adepts who could just fall asleep in less than two minutes.

She silently pondered how in fact they fell asleep that quickly, thinking some kind of drugs must be involved. As her mind wondered, she heard her brother, Felix, muttering something, either in his sleep, or to someone there.

"Why yes... I'd love another... another..." the rest was impossible to pick apart into words and sentences. He kept going on and on, getting louder every once in a while. Getting annoyed with this, Jenna rose, lifted her pillow high above her head, and smacked her brother with it.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to get to sleep!" she hissed.

"Be quiet, I was sleeping." He mocked. Again she hit him with her pillow.

"Stop hitting me with your pillow!" Felix groaned.

"Well stop talking in your sleep!" she hit him again.

"That's it." Felix picked up his pillow and swung it at his sister.

The pillow fight continued, interrupted only once when Jenna accidentally hit Saturous, who only grumbled something inaudible. After a couple minutes, Felix took a wild swing at Jenna, he missed and Jenna took her opportunity to hit Felix' pillow out of his hands, leaving him defenseless. Her plan worked perfectly, all except for one thing.

As they pillowed strayed from Felix' reach, it slid over to the crevasse where the Mercury Star belonged. They watched in horror as it slid down into the hole. After a couple of seconds, they released their breath, which they had just found they were holding, although the lighthouse began to tremble, along with the entire continent of Weyward.

Saturous and Menardi sat up in alarm. "What's going on?!" Menardi screamed.

Saturous glared over at Felix and Jenna, who were standing there, smiling sheepishly. "What did you do?!" He yelled over the tremor.

Before anyone could respond, a white light shot out of the lighthouse and into the sky. Awestruck, they watched as the gentle snow that fell upon them abruptly stopped, as it was replaced with rock hard frozen mini pillows about the size of your pinky finger.

The tremor stopped and the Mercury Lighthouse beacon shone with a white light as a fluffy cloud like circled around it. Realizing what may have happened, Felix and Jenna rushed over to the edge of the lighthouse to peer down at the ocean below.

What was once a mighty body of water was now a sea of fluffy cotton like substances.

They slowly turned around to face two extremely angry Mars Adept and one groggy old man. As scary as Saturous and Menardi looked, they both subconsciously agreed the sight of Kraden just waking up, was worse than the two angry adepts that stood before them.

"You...Idiots!" Menardi raged.

"You're lucky the ocean is made of soft stuff, because you're gonna need it when you fall from the lighthouse!" Saturous' eyes flared with anger as he took a predatory step towards them.

* * *

So that's it for my entry. But it give it a better ending, the next part below is... an epilogue I guess. But it IS NOT part of my entry. It's all for laughs. :chokes:

* * *

The Next Day...

* * *

"Please, help him, Mia." The elderly woman pleaded.

"My pleasure." Mia politely responded as she closed her eyes and concentrated her healing powers on the old man, but instead of the healing wonders of Ply, the joyous smack of a pillow was heard. Mia opened her eyes to see a flying pillow that disappeared right as her concentration slipped. She looked horrified at the old man, who lay half on the bed, half on the floor.

"Uh-oh..." the old woman gasped.

Ivan walked over to the old man, and checked his pulse. "He's dead."


End file.
